


A Good Monday Meal

by HugeDokuroBugs



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugeDokuroBugs/pseuds/HugeDokuroBugs
Summary: Guzma goes to Nanu to get his help with stuffing his mouth in a peculiar way.





	

Nanu was sitting on his couch, legs slightly spread as he glanced down at Guzma with an indifferent look. The Team Skull boss himself was kneeling on the floor, right on Nanu's floral mat, looking back at the older man with his eyes full of self-assurance.

Any other person would've labelled the events leading up to this as surreal. But to Nanu, it was yet another surprise (if you could even call it that, Nanu hardly reacted to those) thrown at him by life. Guzma had shown up at his door, not wasting any time to reveal the reason behind his visit. It basically boiled down to " _I gotta practice how to suck a dick, because your boy can't be outdone by his own grunts, and you're conveniently here_ ". It didn't sound like a proper plan to distract him so the grunts could go cause some havoc. His Meowths were out to play and hunt so they'd be all alone. Nanu had thought about it for a moment before he deemed that it might be entertaining to watch the Skull boss' attempt to blow him.

And that's how they ended up here, with the door locked and Guzma kneeling in front of him.

"No need for instructions, I just gotta practice what I already know about it," Guzma's hands slid up Nanu's legs, stopping right at Nanu's thighs.

"Sure. Porn or your grunts?" the Kahuna undid his own belt to get things started. The younger man's attention was momentarily fixated on his belt and his hands.

"What?"

"Did you get your vast amount of experience from watching your own grunts go at it, or from porn?"

"Doesn't matter," Guzma grinned as he started to unzip the officer's pants. Nanu lifted his hips for a moment to assist Guzma in pulling them down. With Nanu's pants down on the floor, bunched up at his feet, the Skull boss set his hands on the other man's thighs again. His fingers were lazily drumming against the Kahuna as he was eyeballing the man's underwear. "Hmmh?" It took him a moment to realize what he was looking at, and the motion of his fingers slowly ceased until they came to a stop. 

"…Are those _Meowths_?" he furrowed his brow, tugging at the soft material of the older man's purple boxer shorts, patterned with stylized Alolan Meowth heads. Guzma stared at the grinning Meowth heads, and the heads stared back at him.

Nanu made an affirmative noise in the back of his throat. "Do you like them?" Guzma couldn't tell if the lop-sided grin directed at him was one of genuine amusement.

"…Hmph," Guzma simply rolled his shoulders and yanked the grinning underwear down to see what he was dealing with. A dick expert wasn't a title that the Skull boss attributed to himself, but he could tell that the soft cock he was staring at wasn't too big nor too small. It had pleasant thickness to it, too. 'Shouldn't be hard to deal with,' he supposed. Nanu simply hummed at Guzma's thoughtful expression.

"Are you going to continue, or do you want me to beg for it like a gay porn star?"

"No-! Just gimme a moment, alright? Sheesh," Guzma clenched his fingers a couple of times to warm them up, to get them ready to tackle the task at hand. With a nod, his big fingers curled around the cock tentatively. Nanu let out a soft sigh at the sensation. Guzma tilted his head as he considered the warmth and the shape of the cock he was holding, feeling it grow harder in his hand. It felt… familiar, but foreign at the same time. But not in a bad way. His huge hand had enveloped all of him, except for the tip peeking out.

 _Wait_. How could he have forgotten about _that_?

Guzma let go of him to lick the palm of his own hand, his tongue coating it with a thin layer of saliva with each drag. If he had looked up at the moment, he would've caught the other man's brows slightly raise at the sight. The enthusiastic man rubbed his fingers together to ensure his hand was wet enough before he grabbed the half-hard cock again. For a moment Nanu considered telling Guzma about using lube, but he decided against it. He could get much more entertaining results out of letting Guzma do his own thing. The Skull boss stroked him carefully at first, trying to get the hang of the proper rhythm. When he felt him throb, he opened his fingers to see that he was finally fully hard. The sight brought the smallest of smiles onto Guzma's lips. He felt proud of the achievement, looking up to see Nanu's reaction. The excitement of the bigger man, coupled with how much space his large hands were taking while trying to stroke him, and that smile that was almost bordering on smirk. It reminded the red-eyed man of a Lycanroc, eager to please its master. Like a lap Lycanroc. But with unusual ways to please. It wasn't that bad of a sight.

"…Hmh," Nanu showed his approval with a nod and a lop-sided grin. Tension was visibly relaxing its hold on Guzma, letting confidence guide his moves. The flicks of his wrist spread more of his spit across the older man's cock, his thumb rolling lazy circles around the tip. The young man was doing alright, Nanu supposed, as he took a quick glance at the bowls of his Meowths. Huh. Those had to be filled before his Meowths came back, he made mental note before returning his attention to Guzma. The Skull boss paused when he felt wet, warm substance sticking to his thumb, moving it out of the way to look at the pre-cum dribbling down the tip, the sight making him bite his lip. Eyes flickering to his thumb, then at the other man, and back to his thumb, he leaned over to lick the digit clean. Hm. It tasted salty, and it was really nothing to write home about, but the hand ruffling his hair with approval was enough of an incentive to continue. Well, then. He'd got Nanu hard, so he supposed that it was time for the next step. Moving his big hands back onto Nanu's thighs, he eyed up the steadily leaking cock, shifting so his mouth was about to take the tip in. But then he stopped, hesitating. How was he supposed to…? He tilted his head, from left to right, deep in thought. Guzma thought back to the times when he'd seen his grunts blow each other. How'd they start it? Guzma couldn't really recall the proper way, only the way some grunts did it with the bandana on, the length disappearing under the cloth, right into the mouth. _Fuck_. Just the tip first? Half of the dick? All of it at once? 

And so he ended up curling his warm lips around the tip (didn't taste all that bad), slowly letting more and more of the officer slip into his mouth, steadying himself with the hands on Nanu's thighs. His big mouth enveloped the other man all the way down the the base, the tip poking him in the throat, making him frown. 'Was this the correct way?' he pondered, a thin line of saliva dripping down the corner of his mouth. A warm tongue rolled against the older man, drawing a small shuddering sigh from him. The Skull boss was really an… interesting case. He had expected him to start coughing and pull away once he was all the way in, but he was taking it quite well. A small part of him was impressed, but also curious about how he had managed it.

Guzma slowly pulled up, letting the leaking cock slip out of his mouth, a thin line of spit and pre-cum connecting it and his lips. His lack of gag reflex may come in handy eventually once he'll figure out what to do. The memory of how he'd destroyed the reflex in the first place was once quite a fond one; even as a teen doing the trials, he'd been huge compared to his peers, and he'd sometimes gross out and impress both Kukui and Molayne by shoving all of a Big Malasada into his mouth, swallowing it down in almost a record time. Showing the trick to his grunts had earned him similar reactions.

Nanu looked at Guzma with half-lidded eyes, smile almost mischievous when the other man told him, "I know how to do this, but how about doing it the way you like it, hm?"

"But I'm enjoying your way of doing it."

"Well, but…" the Skull leader licked his lips, "…some directions with it would be nice."

"In that case…" Nanu's fingers sunk into Guzma's - surprisingly soft - hair. He smirked at the way the white locks curled around his fingers. Nanu guided him back to his cock with a gently push, and Guzma opened his mouth obediently.

"You following?" 

Guzma nodded, despite something about Nanu's eyes being off. He didn't recall seeing that look on him before, but…

In the blink of an eye, he was harshly pushed down onto Nanu's cock while the man thrusted right into his throat, completely enveloping him in the hot warmth. He let out a muffled protest as he scrambled to get a proper hold from something to hold onto while the officer kept on fucking his throat, pre-come spilling out almost making him cough. When he was starting to feel light-headed from the lack of air, he was pulled off by his hair, roughly. The dazed Guzma was looking at Nanu with wide eyes, chest heaving from frantic breathing. The older man let go of him, his thumb collecting the pre-come dribbling from his mouth to push it back in.

"I'd like something like that."

"Uh-"

"But with more tongue and more swallowing. Think you can do that?"

"I…. suppose I could give it a try, you know," his voice was still recovering from the surprise, slowly regaining its confident tone. "Yeah, I'll do it."

"Good boy."

Something about that sent a jolt right down to his own dick.

And then his mouth was back on Nanu again, sucking and licking him, tongue rolling up the whole length before he closed his lips around him. The pace he set to himself was a lazy one, bopping his head up and down the length, never letting more than half of it enter his mouth at the same time. The small, frustrated noise slipping from Nanu was rewarding, enough to convince him to slip all of it in. Guzma didn't care about the mixture of spit and pre-cum spilling from the corner of his mouth. The only thing was mattered was showering the thick, hot, throbbing length in his mouth with attention. Nanu let out an actual, clear moan when he swallowed down onto the length, feeling him twitch and leak even more. His tongue lapped at the salty taste sticking to the moist walls of his mouth before pressing against the cock with each bop of his head, relishing how hot and heavy it felt against it. He would've grinned at how Nanu was actually thrusting into his mouth with each pull out, but the attempt was unsuccessful due to his stuffed mouth.

Guzma could tell that the man was close; he felt the man's muscles tightening up underneath the hand resting against the officer's stomach. He closed his eyes, focusing. Any second n-

"Meow?"

His eyes immediately fluttered open, and he was practically face to face with one of Nanu's Meowths. He stared at the Meowth, and the Meowth stared back.

Nanu swiftly covered the Meowth's eyes with a hand, and kept on pushing into the stunned Guzma's mouth until his insides couldn't tighten anymore, until he was hit with the most intense orgasm he'd had in a while. Hips still snapping up against the recovering young man's mouth, his throbbing length splurted out a rope after rope of the thick white cum. Guzma started choking on it and pulled back, fast, the last of Nanu's orgasm staining his hair as he had a coughing fit.

"…."

The Kahuna was breathing heavily, eyes clouded by his powerful climax. _Fuck_. He chastised himself for going too far as he lifted the Meowth back onto the floor with shaky hands. Guzma had a darn good mouth, though.

A particularly hard cough had sent some spit and cum bursting out of Guzma's nose, dripping down the lip, and right back into his mouth. His tongue poked out to lick at the mess before a finger dipped into the nostril to scoop out some of it so he could breathe better. Nanu hummed at the sight, amused. 

"How charming."

"Shut up," Guzma hissed, and it took a while before he had deemed his face to be clean enough. "So… how'd I do?" Pretty good, right?"

Nanu shrugged as he was pulling his pants up again, ignoring the sticky feeling. "Eh, passable. Could be better."

"Whah?"

"But I have to admit, you were a good boy~"

Guzma felt his face grow warm, and he hid it behind his large hands. "S-Shut up, old man…!"

"Cute~"

"C-C'mon..!"

Nanu wouldn't mind letting the younger man practice more on him in the future. He had plenty of potential, and he could grow to be pretty good with it, too.

"Do you want me to take care of your 'problem', too?" Nanu's sandal-covered foot pressed against the bulge in Guzma's pants, earning a sharp intake of breath from the younger man.

"…Yeah, sure."


End file.
